


Reciprocity

by ever_neutral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_neutral/pseuds/ever_neutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is as much real as lightning-bolt scars and broken limbs, and more real in fact than the regularly scheduled nightmares that play in his private theatre of consciousness. </p><p>[set during <i>Deathly Hallows</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

The Weasleys have outdone themselves, Harry thinks as he stands at the entrance of the giant tent. Inside, Bill and Fleur’s reception is in full blast. Family and friends in their finest dress and finest spirits: a joyous interlude before the inevitable crashing down of the curtain, a TV break before the return of exhausting reality. The just-married couple waltz merrily while a crowd claps in time to the beat. _One two three, one two three_ , and the show carries on.

A voice somewhere in Harry’s head reminds him that _this is real_. This is as much real as lightning-bolt scars and broken limbs, and _more real_ in fact than the regularly scheduled nightmares that play in his private theatre of consciousness.

Harry knows this, knows that occasions like these are the things “worth fighting for”. Happiness, connection, love, _these_ are what’s real.

He’s just finding them difficult to hold on to.

He observes Ron and Hermione lingering by the confectionery, sparring merrily about something or other. Harry finds it difficult to keep up these days. How do they have boundless energy, while he feels tired to the bone? _Aren’t they all in this together?_

Harry knows he’s being unfair. He was going to leave them behind, after all. He was going to leave them behind -- yet he feels as though they’re dancing to a beat he can’t follow.

 _Go in_ , a voice in his head urges. _What are you waiting for? Join them._

But he pauses.

For a long moment, he pauses at the threshold.

Before him is life: the people worth fighting for, bathed in light, warmth, laughter. He just has to take those few steps – and then he’ll be with them. Everything will fall into place.

But he doesn’t move from the spot.

He wonders briefly if this is what his life amounts to: wavering on the edge of wanting to live it, and not knowing how.

Without turning his head, he becomes aware of Luna Lovegood joining his side.

That she’s the only other one not already inside doesn’t surprise Harry at all.

They don’t speak right away, instead both simply staring at the celebration going on in front of them. _One two three, one two three_ , the clapping of hands and stomping of feet.

“It’s quite a complicated matter, dancing,” Luna says after a moment, in that bizarrely cheerful yet matter-of-fact voice. “Requires a perfect sense of rhythm.”

Harry knows it’s not really true for the waltz – the music is fast, yes, but the beat is simple enough to follow. Still, he finds himself agreeing,

“Yeah, it’s… difficult.”

He turns to looks at her, at the same moment she turns to look at him.

Noticing this correctness of timing, Luna’s face breaks into a smile, perfectly unassuming, containing not a hint of expectation.

And Harry smiles back.

Luna gently takes his hand in hers. At this simple act -- _human contact, not as simple as it looks_ \-- a wave of peace washes over Harry.

“Come on, “ she says simply. “They’re waiting.”

Harry nods, knowing he need not explain his prior reluctance. Luna’s not expecting it from him.

Still holding her hand, Harry moves forward. _One step, two steps, three_.

The rest is easy after that.


End file.
